Evil: The Untold Story of Disney Villainesses
by AlyssGypsy
Summary: Ever wondered about how the Disney Villiannesses came to be? Read on for better summary inside! Rated T for language, blood, mild sexual references & just because I'm paranoid . Check regulary for updates.
1. Prologue

Evil: The Untold Story of Disney Villainesses

Prologue:

Are you sitting comfortably? Good, now let's begin...

You might think you know the story of the Disney villains, but you would be wrong.

That's right, before they became some of the most infamous toons around, they had their own hopes, dreams and possibilities of a happily ever after.

Here, you can learn why the Evil Queen wished to be the Fairest of Them All, to why Ursula hates mer-people, and how Maleficent came to be the Mistress of All Evil.

Turn back now, or read on to unravel the mysteries of the Disney Villianesses Unhappily Ever Afters...

* * *

**Sorry its too short, but no hate as its my first fanfic.**

**Will try to update within the week!**

**Please review **

**Sadly I do not own Disney =(**


	2. Roses and Thorns part 1

Roses and Thorns

**Sorry its been so long, but here is the first part , and sorry for the weird writing style =)**

* * *

**("Anna's" P.O.V)**

_Twigs snapped beneath my feet, jagged limbs of branches grabbing out at my arms._

_Heavy breathing fills my ears, _

_Shadows impairing my vision as I run blindly through the woods._

_Turning the corner, I see the-_

_**Bang.**_

I had had the nightmares for as long as I could remember, almost every night the same dream, running barefoot through the woods in the dark, turning the corner and seeing- nothing. Absolutely nothing. Little did I know that those dreams would change my life.

Forever.

Okay I know it sounds cliché, but it is true. My life could have been so different, and here, is the story of why.

My name is-

Well it used to be Anna, and I had one of the best friends ever to have existed. We were, more than friends, we were sisters.

We grew up together, played together, cried together & eventually lived together. People couldn't believe we were friends, the baker's daughter with the fostered misfit. But, somehow we just found each other, and we became almost soul mates

Her name was Leah.

It wasn't just us; we had another friend, Daniel. He was the most handsome man in the village, with dappled blonde hair and bright brown eyes. We met him in the woods sweetly tending to a wounded robin, his kindness & compassion reaching out towards us.

From that day onwards, all three of us became the best of friends. I can still remember us linking pinkies, promising to be best friends for ever and ever. Little did we know how wrong we were.

One day, we were walking through the woods when we found an abandoned woodcutter's cottage, with a holed thatched roof, a miniature mill, all built into an ancient oak tree.

The place was practically falling apart by the second, so we decided to fix it up. It seemed like fate; Leah & I needed somewhere to live after an incident in the village, but that wasn't important.

What was important, that we had something better than an entire village. We had a home, where we could be ourselves.

For the moment.

* * *

**(Unknown P.O.V)-Past**

Stepping quietly along the fallen leaves, I glance around carefully at my surroundings. "Where is it", I think impatiently as I stalk through the forest, silence practically echoing through the air.

Suddenly, I hear a gentle snapping of branches coming from a few feet east of my position. Looking up, I smile wickedly, my prey within my grasp. A young doe lightly grazing right in front of me, naively unaware of the close by danger.

Quietly, I reach for the crossbow, load it, and aim it towards the target. The arrow narrowly missed the target, and the doe ran away in fright.

Impatiently, I began to run after the doe, thundering through the forest.

Looking round, I realise I am completely lost. It does not help, that I fail to see the ominous tree branch about to become entangled with my foot.

Falling, the last thing I can remember is-

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)-Past**

The hooded figure of Anna walked through the forest, carrying a basket full of nuts and berries, her thoughts anxiously wondering if Leah was alright after finding out about her father. It wasn't every day that someone's papa went missing from their very own home. She had been full of guilt ever since she left home to come & live with her, Anna was worried that she was going to run into a fairy ring purely out of sheer madness.

"That reminds me", she thought, gingerly watching where she was stepping and avoiding any circles of mushrooms. Instead, she looked down and saw a gloved hand amongst the ferns.

Stifling a scream, Anna carefully put down her basket, stepped over to the hand , took hold of it, and gently pulled.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Please don't be mad, I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for all of the great reviews. **

**In response to savannah, I was thinking of doing Gothel for the third or fourth story.**


	3. Roses and Thorns part 2

**Sorry its been almost 2 months but here it is finally!**

**Check my Deviantart account for character images of Anna & Leah created using Azaleas Dolls Herione Maker.**

**I do not own Disney or Azaleas Dolls**

* * *

(**"Anna's" P.O.V)**

Anna pulled on the gloved hand, which revealed something strange, a _man._ There had been men in the village, but all of them were quite thick-headed, and thought that the only way to deal with a problem was to hit it with a stick. Literally.

Although, unlike the other men, this one was, well handsome; Dark brown hair fell on his face and covered his eyes, a slightly hooked nose, chiselled cheek bones and slightly overgrown facial hair , made him appear brooding yet enticing.

Cautiously, she moved the hair away from his eyes, which revealed an almighty bruise on his right temple. Anna couldn't help but wince as she looked at it. It was a dark puce colour, and out of experience, Anna knew that it would turn into a delightful shade of yellow by next twilight.

Wondering what to do, she looked around to see if any other hands were lying in the undergrowth. Seeing nothing, she saw nothing else to do, except to try and carry the unconscious man back to her home. "How the hell am I going to explain this to Leah?" she thought aloud.

With that, she continued her journey, somehow carrying/hauling the John Doe and her basket whilst still magically maintaining her balance, although she wobbled most of the way back to the cottage.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone in the woods, as a dark hooded figure peered through swaying olive coloured leaves, smiling wickedly. "Yes, the plan was going well", they thought, spying on Anna through the branches, as she staggered gingerly with the heavy buffoon on her back. With that, the figure turned, and disappeared in a flourish of inky coloured feathers.

**(Anna's P.O.V)- Past**

I woke up this morning, with no plans to heave an unconscious_ very_ heavy man to an abandoned wood cutters cottage where I live in the middle of the forest. Yet somehow that's what I found myself doing, that and wondering the amount of shock on Leah's face. It's not like I wonder around aimlessly, daydreaming about pulling on the hands of unconscious & injured men, it just happened that morning.

I will admit that he was quite attractive unlike every other man in the village, except for Daniel, but that didn't make him any less lighter as I dragged him over tree bumps and had to unhook him from pointed tree branches for what seemed like an infinity.

Finally, home appeared, smoke gently rising from the chimney, and fading against the twilight coloured sky. "Leah is going to be so pissed at me", I groaned. Speaking of her, guess who just had to emerge from the back of the cottage carrying firewood & kindling, right as I said that.

Looking as if I had just slapped her in the face, Leah's mouth dropped open and the firewood fell onto the ground as well as her feet. Ignoring the blood now gently spurting from her foot, she just stood there gently swaying in the breeze, when she finally had the courage to screech: "Oh my God you killed him"!

"I did not kill him", I pouted, "I found him unconscious in the woods, and the best thing at the time seemed to be to bring him back here and did you know your foot's bleeding?"

Leah looked down and started to bandage the cut with a piece of ripped dress, still rambling on at me: "That's not the point, do you know how it would look if anyone from the village saw you carrying him? You know what they think of us. By now, we would either be trapped in the cottage whilst it was on fire, or standing outside as a volley of 100 arrows came hurtling towards us!"

"Just help me get him inside and then we can worry about the impending massacre", I shot back. It took several attempts to get him inside the doorway, as he was quite big & it probably didn't help that the doorway was practically fairy size. A few bumps & bruises later, we eventually managed to get him inside, and laid him down beside the fire onto the work bench. "Go and get some blankets" I said to Leah, and as she went upstairs, I decided to take a better look at the mystery mam by doing the impossible. Removing the gloves.

They were made of red leather, and felt rough to the touch. My fingers hesitated over them, and warily pulled them off his large hands and gently ran my fingers over them, feeling the bumps and callous of his working hands. "Who are you?" I wondered aloud, as Leah came down the stairs holding a bundle of blankets. "Where do you think he came from", she said as she put down the blankets, and began to check over the rest of his body for signs of any injuries, stopping at the painful looking swelling around his ankle. "Well he didn't drop from the sky", I said, "And he's way too good-looking to have come from the village, so he must be a hunter from a faraway land, like Corona or something".

"Hmm, maybe, although it wouldn't hurt to check for a crest ", said Leah. Nodding in agreement, I decided to start with the gloves as they were already off. Turning them inside out, I almost dropped in shock; inside the gloves, there was an emblem of a dragon twined around a sword. It was a crest. The crest of the Royal family of our old village was part of. This could only mean that…

He was part of the royal family.

Noticing my shaking, Leah looked over quizzically, and asked "What's wrong", as she carefully treated his swollen ankle "Oh, good, God," I thought struggling to get words out "Leah", I said worryingly, "He's part of the royal family, and if he's found here-

"We'll be arrested for treason" she practically yelled. "Out of all the hunters in the world why does it have to be a member of the royal family?" "What are we going t-

The sound of a twig gently breaking outside interrupted us, our gazes darting to the bordered up window.

* * *

**Next update may be 1-3 weeks but I will try & upload the second chapter of Saviours as soon as possible.**

**Disney References: Kingdom of Corona.**

**I will upload some sneak peak character images for Saviours if anyone can gues who Leah is.**

**Bye & have a wonderful week1**


End file.
